Moonlight
by Buckrocks
Summary: I know it's not Halloween yet, but I REALLY wanted to do this story. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, I finally published an Ice Age fanfic that ISN'T about Buck….though he will be in it…(SPOILER!) XD**

**Anyway, read and enjoy! :)**

…

**Halloween:**

"I'm a vampire!"

"Awesome! I'm a ghost!"

"Me too!"

"Hey Sid! What are you gonna be?"

Everyone looked at the sloth. Diego had a vampire costume on, Crash and Eddie were ghosts, someone had managed to convince Granny to be a mummy, Shira was a Chupacabra (no one understood why she chose that idea), Peaches was also a mummy, Ellie was Bigfoot ("But Bigfoot's a guy!"), Manny refused to dress up, and Sid….well, Sid didn't know what he was gonna be…

Crash and Eddie had their own ideas for him, however.

"You could go as yourself!"

"Yeah! You'd scare people _pretty _good!"

"*laugh* Yeah, like, you could be one of the undead!"

Sid's head drooped. Why did it have to be him? Always made fun of, always criticized, and sometimes getting knocked over the head. Shira put a paw around him.

"Ignore them. They're just as annoying to us as they are to you."

Sid quietly turned and walked away.

That's when a skeleton swung out of a tree and into his face.

Sid screamed.

…

**Death from above! :D**

**Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The skeleton smacked into Sid, and a ball of sloth and bones rolled past the herd.

Finally, Sid stopped rolling and sat up, wide eyed, and stared at the skeleton. Meanwhile, the skeleton itself sat up as well and checked it's wrist.

"Golly, nearly broke something there.."

Everyone gasped. It was Buck, wearing a lizard's bones over his body.

The weasel stood up and grinned. "Happy Halloween!"

Crash and Eddie bounded up to him.

"Dude, that was awesome!"

"We didn't even know it was you!"

"Where'd you get the bones?"

Sid snuck away while the herd was busy with Buck, introducing him to Granny and Shira. Soon, the sloth found himself alone.

It's not like he hated Buck. The weasel had saved his life! But still, Sid felt unwanted in the world…

…

That night, he wandered into the woods.

Looking up, Sid saw a large creature eating something off the ground.

_Looks like a bear._ he thought.

The creature turned to face him, and it growled, low and menacing. Alarmed, Sid withdrew, his hands up.

"Okay, okay, I didn't mean to anger you! Sheesh!"

The creature stalked up to him, it's growl becoming a snarl. Sid kept stepping back, and soon found himself in the moonlight. The full moon stared down at him, pale and just as menacing as the creature ahead of him.

The beast stepped into the moonlight as well, and what Sid saw made his blood run cold.

The creature wasn't a bear, it was a werewolf!

"I-I thought you guys w-weren't real!"

"_Well, we are."_

The voice of the werewolf was really growly and husky, and very deep in tone. It was frightening.

Now Sid realized what it had been eating-a mammoth. Fortunately, not one he knew.

The werewolf pounced, and instinctively, Sid closed his eyes tight and scratched in it's direction. His long sloth claws were perfect for the job, but he'd have to work on his aim. The werewolf dodged the claws and sank his teeth into Sid's neck. Panicking, Sid scratched at it's neck, making it howl. Finally released, the sloth ran, his neck bleeding.

Twenty minutes later, Sid collapsed up against a tree, out of breath. His neck was bleeding profusively, and his vision was fading. The werewolf bolted from across the clearing, teeth bared for the kill. All Sid saw was a large grey blur.

Suddenly, another grey blur shot overhead and attacked the other blur, but Sid couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer.

He passed out.

…

**LoL "What has this kid been watching?!" you're probalbly thinking. XD**

**Nothing. I'm dreaming of seeing "Hotel Transylvania". XD**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sid opened his eyes weakly.

"Hey Sid, you okay? What happened?"

He looked up to see Diego's concerned face. "I-I'm fine…just got attacked, is all…" He got up dizzily.

Diego steadied him with his shoulder. "Well, you seem alright. Lots of dried blood, but not too badly torn."

Sid felt his throat, and sure enough, he found to his shock that it was already partially healed. Wait, didn't werewolves heal in less than twenty-four hours?

Shaking the thought out of his head, the sloth followed his saber friend back to the herd. Ellie turned to see him and gasped. "Sid! Your neck!"

"It's fine.."

As the herd gathered around and asked many questions, Sid stared past them to see Buck. The weasel had this strange look on his face.

Did he know?

…

Midnight:

Sid snored away, curled up on his little rock.

"Psst! Hey sloth!"

Sleepily, he woke up to find Buck staring at him. He groaned. "Lemme alone…"

"Can't do that buddy. It's full moon tonight, you know that?"

Sid glanced up. Buck was right. A full moon stared down at the weasel and the sloth.

Buck took the sloth by the hand and led him away from the herd.

"Where are we going?"

"Away."

"What for?"

Buck didn't answer him, but Sid figured it had something to do with the werewolf attack. They came to a small clearing, and Buck led him to a tree.

"Stay still. It's for your own good."

Sid's eyes widened as the weasel tied him to the tree. "What are you doing?!"

"You were bitten by a werewolf, and those who are bitten become one."

Dread filled the sloth. Of course! How could he have been so oblivious?!

Once tied, Buck looked him in the face. "I've got to get going. I'll untie you in the morning."

"O-okay…"

The weasel left, and not a moment too soon!

Sid immediately felt the changing of his innards and his bones. His herbivore sloth teeth changed to the sharp teeth of the howler of the night. He got bigger too (good thing Buck didn't tie him up too tightly). His yellow-green pelt turned a menacing grey, and his protruding eyes sank into his skull and took the form of golden wolf eyes. The killing brain of the werewolf shoved his sloth brain aside, leaving his body helpless to the wishes of the beast.

The werewolf raised it's head and howled, the sloth's mind shoved into the dark oblivion of the beast's control.

…

Buck raised his head as the howl filled the air. _Too bad he's gonna be living this way for the rest of his life…_

But the one advantage was that Buck could teach Sid to control himself….when the time came….

…

**Sorry for the lag of updating…..you know…..Writer's Block.. DX**

**And I know I'm not updating the fanfics you guys want updated, but this is just what came to my head for this fanfic, ok? Sorry. :) **

**By the way, if anyone here has seen the movie "Independence Day" (about an alien invasion) feel free to read my fanfic "Blood Brothers"! :D It's got no reviews yet, so be the first! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**At least six months later:**

**Afternoon:**

(By now, Sid has gotten used to the routine of being tied up every full moon. Buck is now officially part of the herd. ^_^ The herd doesn't know Sid's a werewolf, however…)

"And where are you going?"

Sid jumped, dropping the rope in his hands, as Crash and Eddie came up behind him. Then he scowled. "None of your business."

That just spiked the possum twins' curiousity. "Are you gonna play a prank on us?"

"Why are you always out during full moons with Buck? Whenever he gets back, you don't appear until morning!"

The possums gasped. "Do you have a girlfriend?!"

"Is Buck showing you how to get girls to like you?!"

Sid rolled his eyes. "Sure. I'm playing 'Mr Macho' with a rope."

Crash looked at Eddie. "Then what ARE you doing?"

"I told you, it's none of your business!"

The possums smirked at eachother. They were gonna find out Sid's oh-so-special secret, and when they did, they were gonna really give Sid a handful of trouble!

…

**You stupid possums! T_T Your gonna get yourselves killed! LoL**

…

Sunset:

Buck tied Sid to the tree, once again.

"You might wanna scout the area." Sid said, "Crash and Eddie wanna find out what my secret is, and if they do, their-"

"-Gonna tell everyone and then everybody in this forest will be after you with torches and pitchforks, hm?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. I'll keep those little punks away long enough."

Finishing up the knot in the rope, Buck walked off, waving over to Sid.

The sloth sat under the tree, staring at the moonlight, as the transformation began.

…

Meanwhile, the possum bros were headed in the very direction Sid was. They laughed and shoved eachother playfully. Then they heard footsteps.

"Hide!"

Both possums jumped into the bushes just as Buck appeared. He looked around carefully. Overhead, the wind seemed as though it wanted to help the possums. It rustled the trees like nuts, making a ton of noise. It also washed away the possums' scents.

Buck looked around, sensing a presence, but not finding it. Finally, he gave up and walked on.

When he was gone, the possums left their hiding places.

"No wonder he left those bushes alone! Ouch!"

"Ugh. I'm not hiding in a thorn bush ever again.."

They picked out the thorns and went on their way….

…

**LoL Those possums…XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Sid's werewolf tugged and howled, snarling against it's bonds.

That's when it picked up the scent of…..possums!

"_Meat…..Flesh…Blood….!"_

_No! leave them alone!_

"_Meat! Blood!"_

Against Sid's will, the werewolf pulled his bonds loose, having become crazed with a lust to kill. The beast stalked off in the direction of the possums…

…

**OMGOMGOMG! 8O**

…

"Maybe Sid's just sleeping up in a tree getting his beauty sleep!"

"Hahahaha! Good one! O-or maybe he's-"

Eddie waved a hand in his bro's face. "Crash?"

His brother shakily pointed at the horizon. "O-or maybe he's a-a werewolf!"

Eddie laughed. "Good one, bro!"

"N-no…seriously! A WEREWOLF!"

At that moment, the beast howled with all it's fury. Both possums screamed and ran. The werewolf gave chase.

…

The moment he heard the screams, Buck knew what was happening. He took off in the direction of the possums with lightning speed.

…

"HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS SID?!"

"THE FACE! THE EYES! LOOK AT IT!"

Eddie took a quick glance back and saw that his brother was right. The eyes, even though they were sucked into the skull, were still protruding slightly.

"OH MY GOSH IT IS SID!"

"BOYS! GET DOWN!"

Both possums ducked at Buck's command, and the weasel sailed over their heads. The sound of something tearing reached their ears, and they watched as Buck's eyepatch hit the ground…..

….and as two werewolves fought in the moonlight.

…

**OMG! Buck's a werewolf too?! Review please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

The two werebeasts tore at eachother's bodies, both roaring and howling with rage. Sid, crammed into the far corner of the werewolf's mind, panicked.

_Please stop! I don't wanna hurt anyone!_

"_Ha, we'll see about that!"_

Sid's werewolf sank his heavily clawed hand into Buck's werewolf's flank, the blood spurting from the impact and gore. The one eyed werewolf let out a howling scream, whipping around and tearing into Sid's werewolf's throat.

Never before had Sid felt so much terror. Buck was going to kill him!

Sid's werewolf pulled back as Buck's werewolf tore the flesh.

"NO! STOP PLEASE STOP!"

Sid collapsed into a ball, covering his head and shivering…..in his were form. His eyes widened, realizing….he was free from the murderer's curse.

Well, free from the werewolf's killer instincts, that is.

Sid got up and looked at the shocked possums. They screamed.

"No, it's okay. I'm in control now." the sloth said, calming the possums.

"….Yeah. Soon you'll be able to control when you change form…."

The possums and sloth werewolf turned to see Buck, now in his weasel form, and mortally wounded from Sid's claws. Crash and Eddie scampered on over.

"Buck!"

"…It's okay…I'll live…."

The weasel weakly smiled up at the possums and werewolf. Sid looked at his big sharp paws as he asked, "How'd you do that?"

Crash and Eddie were helping the weasel to his feet, though he leaned rather hard against them, and rather floppily too, I might add.

"I beat your beast into submission…"

Sid scooped up the weasel with his large werewolf paw. "Lemme help. It's the least I can do."

"….Don't feel bad….It ain't your fault…I'll be better in twenty-four hours anyway."

Crash scratched his head, confused. "How long have you been a werewolf, Buck?"

"..Since before I met you guys…"

Eddie picked up the weasel's eyepatch, handing it over to his weak friend. Buck's eye closed weakly. "You're gonna have to tie that on for me…" The blood flowing from his side emphasized his words as it turned the dirt a crimson red. Sid's eyes narrowed in concern.

"He may heal in twenty-four hours, but he'll die from blood loss if we don't do something."

The werewolf, injured one eyed weasel, and possum twins went back through the forest to the herd.

…

**This fanfic is almost done! :D Special thanks to all who review! :3**


End file.
